


Professor Shurley

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: Professor John Winchester [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Implied Rough Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Health Issues, Paranoia, Professor!Chuck, Professor!Chuck AU, Professor!Chuck Angst, Rough Sex, Schizophrenia, paranoid schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We see things through a different set of eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Shurley

Roman was lying, he had to be. There was no other explanation for his odd behavior and the meetings he took in secret. He was planning something. Something evil. Something that threatened the lives of everyone. That had to be the reason why he pulled Y/N from my class. He wanted me to feel completely alone, deserted by my best friend. I hadn’t felt this alone since my first… episode. Well congratulations asshole, mission accomplished.

I didn’t want to believe that she was really gone. I mean, yeah, she started seeing the other professor, but I can’t really say that surprised me. John Winchester was everything I wasn’t. Tall, dark,  handsome, successful. But I held on to the small beacon of hope that maybe, just maybe she’d remain untouched by Roman. So when I saw her come out of his office one afternoon, I knew. I knew that Roman had sunk his hooks into her and got her to change sides. 

The pain of betrayal was felt deep in my bones. It was unsettling. Made me feel like I wanted to cut open my stomach and dig it out, the sticky, black ooze that was on everything he touched. Like a fingerprint, a calling card of sorts. And that ooze was dripping from her nose and ears. 

Unable to silence the voice in the back of my head, I jumped in front of her. “What are you two plotting?”

She stared at me with those wide eyes of hers and wiped at her nose, trying to discard the evidence of her betrayal. “What? Chuck, it’s nothing. I swear. Look –“

I pushed my hands through my hair as I paced circles around her. “He got his claws into you, Y/N, I know it. Just… just tell me the truth.” This was it. The one chance she had to come clean with me. All she had to do was tell me the truth and maybe, just maybe I could save her.

“Sweetie, it’s nothing like that, I swear.” More black goo trickled slowly out of her nose.

“No, no, no. It has to be. It’s the only thing that makes sense.” My brain shifted loudly inside my skull as I shook my head from side to side.

“Chuck, look at me, please. You need to listen to me. I don’t know how, but Roman got a copy of your file, and he’s asking questions about you. I tried to set things right –“

Panic blossomed in my chest, threatening to climb up my throat and spew my own black contamination everywhere. “He’s got my file? Well… you must have given it to him.” Of course she did. How had I missed it?

“I didn’t, I swear”. She tried reaching for me, but I jerked my shoulder back as if her betrayal would burn me.

“I have to get back. There are things in there that he can’t see. I have to get back.” I couldn’t be around her anymore, not when the stench of Roman was all over her, slowly taking her over from the inside out. Despite her cries, I ran away, not stopping until my sides ached and I couldn’t breathe.

My head buzzed, louder and louder until I thought my ear drums would burst. Falling to my knees, I covered my ears and cried out. Wordless shouts and screams poured out of me until my throat burned, and even then, I screamed some more. Everything I had built, everything I had worked so hard for, the one person I called my friend, my family… it was gone. Destroyed by black ooze.

With nothing and no one to hold me back, I stalked Roman. It didn’t take long to nail down his daily routine. 

By five thirty in the morning he was jogging around the neighborhood, monitoring his heart rate and blood pressure through some fancy watch he wore on his wrist. Seven rolled around and Roman was showered, dressed in a power suit, eating a low carb, high in protein breakfast while he drove to the school. Before seven thirty his secretary went over the schedule for the day; in person meetings that he couldn’t avoid, phone calls he had to make and receive. Lunch time came around, but he never ate in the cafeteria. A shake was produced from his sleek, black leather brief case; the same color of the ooze that constantly dripped from his nose and ears, the same color of the contents of his glass. The rest of the afternoon was spent behind locked doors. People would come and go, but they always looked different when they left. They looked shaken, disturbed, tainted.

In the middle of Roman’s plan to destroy everyone, there was one thing, one person that seemed to take precedence. I didn’t know her real name, just what he called her. _Doll._ She would brush past the secretary without so much as a second glance. Self-confidence charged the air around her, setting it on fire with just a flip of her long, brown hair.

Susan took her leave as soon as the lock was thrown, giving me the unmonitored access I needed to figure out his plan, the access I needed in order to take him down.

I couldn’t hear everything they said, but what I did hear made me want to put a bullet in both their heads. They plotted and schemed, devising new ways to take over the town from the inside. The faculty of the school was just the beginning. They were planning to hit the hospitals and the local government, and from there, the darkness would spread to the White House. After that? It only made sense that world domination would be the end result. Everyone that didn’t comply, that didn’t conform, would be exterminated, their bodies used for food and fuel.

Most days, after the plans were finalized, the only noises that could be heard were grunts and groans. I only had to peek through the keyhole once to watch as he bent her over his desk and fucked her from behind. He was rough with her, throwing her around like a rag doll, choking her as he came. Her face turned red as her mouth fell open, brown eyes rolling back into her head before they flashed the color of the ooze that dripped down her thighs.

When she emerged from his office, black ooze wasn’t the only thing that was different about her appearance. There were strings hanging from her wrists, elbows, and ankles. She was his puppet. A living doll that he was using to get what he wanted.

I watched him for weeks, waiting for that one moment when his guard would be down. That one moment where I could finally prove to everyone that I wasn’t crazy. I could prove to everyone that I was right and that Roman was, in fact, a creature of Hell itself.

By the end of the third week, I had started to lose hope. The static in my head grew louder with the rise and fall of the sun and moon, but I wouldn’t give up. I _couldn’t_ give up. 

And then, a rare moment presented itself.

Susan packed up her bag and left. Which in any given scenario wasn’t out of the ordinary. But she left before Roman did.

That was it. That was my chance! I ran a hand through my hair, mentally running through the speech I would give to Dick when the sound of footfalls echoed up the dark hall. I knew that stride anywhere. It was her, his hellish whore.

Gone were the strings and the black goo. Her brown eyes flashed black as she strode past, the air around her thick with static and fire. She made her presence known by throwing the door open. “Hello, lover.”

Dick’s head snapped up, a devilish smile pulling at his lips. “To what do I the pleasure, doll?”

With a flick of her wrist, the door slammed, cutting off all my ability to hear and see their conversation. Swearing under my breath, I cut across the room and peered into the keyhole. Damn it, they were talking as if they knew someone was listening.

My view was limited, but I could see Dick sitting behind his desk, smiling as if he were the proverbial cat that swallowed the bird. Dark eyes moved around the room, tracking the woman as she circled the room, only letting her out of his sight when she stood behind his chair. And that’s when I saw it, a play of light on something metallic in her hand.

She grabbed a fistful of hair, whispering harshly through her teeth as she pressed the blade against his neck.

He hissed, arching his back off of the leather chair. “You wouldn’t dare, Meg.”

Her only answer was a kiss to his cheek as she drew her arm back.

Surprise widened his eyes as the skin pulled apart. Black ooze sprayed from the wound, hitting the door like water from a sprinkler. He gasped, or tried to, as ooze continued to cascade down his neck with every beat of his heart until finally, the last pinprick of light in his eyes flickered out.

With a disgusted groan, she let go of his hair and watched as his head bounced on the desk. “Told you.” Black eyes flashed to brown as she wiped her prints off the handle, setting it on the desk before she moved quickly around the room, removing any and all evidence she had ever been in the room.

An explosion of static became the only sound I heard as I dove behind Susan’s desk just in time for the door to open. Meg, with a handkerchief in her hand, pulled the door closed behind her. After a hurried look around the large room, she took off down the hall, disappearing into the shadows.

I couldn’t move, not when the floor under me was quaking. I don’t know how long I sat there, rocking back and forth, cracking my knuckles before I finally pulled myself up and opened the door.

Despite what I had thought, Roman was still bent over the desk. He wasn’t healing, it wasn’t some ploy used to draw me out. He was dead. The black ooze that spilled from his body was now red, congealing into thick, sticky pools, dripping off the edges of the desk and the tips of his long fingers.

A part of me still believed, feared, that Dick was going to sit up at any given moment, so I paused after every step I took, trying not to step in the spilled blood. Even though I knew there wouldn’t be one, I leaned over and pressed a finger into the side of his neck, searching for a pulse. My fingers slid through his blood, tacky and rapidly cooling in the air conditioning.

Out of curiosity, I picked up the blade and examined it. It was the perfect mixture of slick and sticky, like drying paint, and it felt weird on my skin, but I couldn’t stop myself. I grabbed his wrist, feeling for another pulse point, and waited. Nothing. I bent at the waist and looked into his unseeing eyes. No flicker of recognition, nothing. The back of my neck and skull tingled. Shit. This was bad. _Really_ bad.

I pushed the blade into my back pocket as I reached for the phone, grabbing onto the edge of the desk as my foot slipped in his blood. The line connected after two shrill rings.

“911, what is your emergency?”


End file.
